nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TinyCastleGuy/The Blog Post to End All Blog Posts
Oh boy, do I have a lot to explain here. I suppose you guys are wondering why i'm not editing on a regular basis like I said I would (when it comes to procrastination, you can count on me -_-'). I promise everyone that i'll try to keep to my new schedule starting tomorrow, although i'm afraid i'll just let the time get ahead of me again. Anyway, I felt like making this blog post to tell you Wikians what i'm doing right now. Hopefully this will clear up any misconceptions... Status: Real Life Over the summer (yes, it's been THAT long since I last updated) my family and I went to my aunt's house in Idaho, and it was both fun and relaxing. After we returned, school started back up, and I was glad to see my friends almost every day again but was afraid homework would interfere with my day. And it did. Actually, I think the main reason that i'm not on the Wiki frequently anymore is because I have a bigger social life now. Don't get me wrong, you guys will always be friends in my book, but i've been spending a lot of time with people from my school lately. And if you're wondering, I dressed up as Sherlock Holmes for Halloween. I also made the coolest pumpkin ever, which should be my avatar right now (based on Pumpkaboo from Pokemon X and Y). Status: Gaming From August until now, i've played a bunch of new video games. I'll go over the most memorable in a list here: *Kirby: Triple Deluxe - I got this on my 3DS during vacation, and despite being fairly easy, it's my new 5th (or maybe 6th) favorite Kirby game! It uses the gimmick of 2.5D to it's full potential, and adds fun new copy abilities and game mechanics. *Five Nights at Freddy's - You heard me right. This has got to be my new favorite survival-horror game, because of the challenge and the very interesting backstory. If you haven't played it, you basically have to survive 5 nights in a Chuck E. Cheese-esque pizzaria, watching out for the animatronics who will kill you at close contact. This game has gotten so popular, a sequel was even released... today! *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS - I've actually never owned a game in the Super Smash Bros. series, so this is my first! I've been enjoying this one and have actually gotten quite good at it, so i'm naturally excited for the Wii U release coming soon. *Peggle 2 - Only recently did my dad and I buy this on his Xbox 360, because it's a sequel to a popular pachinko-type game we used to play. It took a while to get used to the more cartoony art style, but once I did it was almost like playing classic Peggle again :D I also 100% completed Ripple Dot Zero, and i'm currently playing a Game Boy Advance game, Wario Land 4, on an emulator. It's fun too, but I can't wait for all the new releases coming this winter! Status: Nitrome Of course i'm still playing Nitrome games. Heck, I check their website almost every day. I'm never going to stop loving Nitrome, and it seems like their games are getting even better right now! I really ought to do a full review of 8bit Doves alone, because it's one of the most awesume Nitrome games in a while! Uh, not counting Bump Battle Royale. Or Ditto. Or changeTy- *'Blueboy: '''Right now he has every dove except for the last two levels! Those are hard :S Yay, it's time for everyone's favorite cameo! *'Blueboy: 'Well if you're not going to continue this blog post, I might as well. He beat Turn-Undead too, and it was pretty fun. Of course everyone's anticipating Endless Doves, and the upcoming mobile game, and the upcoming water ga- Pardon the interruption, but i'm getting pretty tired. Can we wrap this up? *'Blueboy: 'Oh, right. We hoped you enjoyed this blog post, and don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe! Uh, Blueboy... *'Blueboy: '''HAI! Here's to hoping TCG won't be lazy again tomorrow! :3 Um, thanks for support, I guess. Anyway, i'll try to do whatever I can to see you guys tomorrow! But until then, TCG out! Category:Blog posts